A Proper Horse Should Act As Such
by hellsespada1
Summary: Katja takes Hana to the beach for a bit of conventional beach fun. And a bit of their unconventional loving...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a request that I wrote for Professor Blue Rose 7. On a related note, I hereby refuse any and all requests. I can't stand writing something and having someone tell me that I need to keep changing little details because they don't coincide with what they had imagined. I'm sorry, but I can't write something the exact way that you want to see it. People can only do that for themselves and that's the exact reason I write in the first place. It's one thing to want a story written based on a situation and a pairing, but it's another thing entirely to demand that the author "fix" (as if it were broken) the things they have written because they didn't turn out the way you had expected. Don't refer to writing as having problems simply because it doesn't match what you like. Especially if I'm writing something out of nothing but the goodness of my heart, getting nothing in return, I can't be expected to cater to every one of your whims. I even made a concession and rewrote it to suit their preferences more and thus I have two equally enjoyable versions of this story. But you didn't pay me, so you won't control me. Thank you, Blue Rose, for the idea of the vacation setting and I'd like to thank my best friend for helping me shape every other idea. And so, my dearest Professor, I hope you enjoy the story that I've written for you, as I hope all of the rest of you do as well. Chapter two will contain the original copy and I encourage you to read that as well.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Seikon no Qwaser.**

* * *

"Katja-sama, this is unbearable!"

"Unbearable? I don't recall the point of torture being to make the punishment tolerable."

"But this isn't torture..." She said sullenly. "You're just being aaaaAAAAHHHH!" She moaned loudly as the little blond casually flicked the switch she held in her fist that was folded behind her head and several curious heads turned in their direction. "Ahhhhhh!" She went again, intentionally loud enough to be heard. "It sure is hot out here! Ahahaha!" And she fanned herself with her hand to make her point until the bystanders bought her lie.

"You really should have more decency." Katja said coolly, as the russet flopped helplessly onto the towel beside her.

It was a lovely summer's day at the beach and everyone was taking advantage of it. The whole resort was bustling with people taking the heat off or the sun in. Groups of people would walk past the umbrella they relaxed under with ice cream or drinks from the juice bar and for every pack of them that sauntered by, Katja would give the little remote in her hand a flick and Hana would fight back tears as she strained to maintain her composure and not lose it on the spot. This had gone on for the better part of two hours, her little mistress casually enjoying the beautifully sunny day, stretched out on the towel in her dark blue one-piece with shades covering her eyes.

Her expression had been completely unreadable the whole time they had been there and she had been calmly teasing the red head since the beginning. The little dominatrix was being particularly cruel today. As they laid there in the open, she would grab a handful of the russet's ass, or outright put her hand up her top and grope her nicely sized breasts (whether someone was looking or not), and she'd even taken the time to put a nice mark on the other girl's neck with her teeth, proclaiming for all the world that she belonged to the queen. Intermittently, she would give her little remote a flick if Hana got too cheeky or she got bored and all this tormenting had escalated to the point where Hana had to jump in the ocean to justify the wet patch that darkened her orange bikini bottom.

The whole day Hana had been on the edge, but never any further and all the passing taunts were leaving her flustered and bolder than usual. "This is too cruel, Katja-sama. I don't want it to continue like this!"

"Eh? What are you going on about?" Katja at last pulled the shades down from her eyes slightly with one hand to peer at the older girl beside her who had raised her head and begun staring intently.

"I don't want to do this subtle bullshit anymore! I want you to tie me, whip me, and abuse me like you always do!" Her look was one of pleading and need.

"How very troublesome... a beast begging to be abused by the queen. How do I punish you if that's what you want? You'll never learn from being rewarded." The blond peered into the bright blue sky and took in the sounds of the people bustling about them. All those people... "Hana." She spoke, standing suddenly and whipping off her shades. "We're going for a walk."

"Eh? A walk?" She followed suit and stood, the younger girl quickly folding the towel and tucking it into the beach bag that she then slung over her shoulder.

"Rather, I'm going for a ride."

"Ah!" Hana obediently got to her knees at these words and Katja sat astride her back, legs hanging off to the side, and gave her ass a slap to get her moving.

Across the beach she crawled, drawing the attention of several people as she went, but Katja's persona was disarming as ever. She waved at people who glanced their way and smiled cutely, giggling. Some waved back and others just laughed warmly, exclamations of "Aww how cute." and "Look at them playing." floated about on the breeze, and everyone shortly returned to their own business. They jumped into the surf when they approached the water's edge and swam about the large rock face that dived the two halves of this rather unique beach, rather than walk over on the sand and draw attention.

The rock face here was the only bit of land that had weathered the years of punishment from the ocean waves, the land on either side of it having given in and become sand eventually. The beach was created in such a way that one half was always shaded and it would switch by the time of day. Somewhere in the afternoon the sun would move far enough in the sky to shine onto the other side of the resilient rock wall and so at that time, the beach dwellers would move to the other side if they still wanted to tan or simply stay and enjoy the shade. Ordinarily, one moves to the other side by traveling far enough up the beach and then back down the slope on the other side.

It was early enough in the day, when the two girls had switched sides, that no-one else had yet done so and so the little blond sauntered out of the water to the rock face with the russet in tow, hopelessly drooling over her swaying hips. Katja stretched out on the wall and struck a pose so that Hana could get an eye-full of the wet material that clung to her little curves.

"Katja-sama, what are we doing here?" She asked, walking up.

Katja wiggled her finger for the red-head to come closer and when she did, the blonde slapped her across the face, the older girl falling to her knees.

"What's gotten into you Hana? Talking back the way you have been." She took the russet's chin in her hands. "Do you not like my punishment anymore? Would you prefer something like this?" She pressed the remote in her palm against Hana's cheek and pushed it so that the switch would slide to the top. Her slave's eyes glazed over and mouth fell agape as a moan escaped her throat. "You would, wouldn't you? But... I don't care about your pleasure."

She snapped the switch all the way off and left a scratch on the girl's cheek where she had pulled it.

"Katja-sama, please...!" She was slapped again.

"You don't get a say in how I torture you. The horse doesn't talk back to the queen who rides it. You act as if someone wrote up a stupid scenario where you were my equal... Well, I can promise that's only a work of fiction."

Hana gazed up at her queen expectantly, a look of lust still in her eyes and no sign that she even had any pride to injure.

"You masochistic little pedophile..." Katja chuckled. "So long as you're down there..." Remote still in one hand, she used the other to pull aside the wet fabric of her swimsuit and then spread apart her moist nether lips with two fingers. "Put that worthless mouth of yours to good use."

"Yes my queen." Hana replied, trying to keep the excitement out of her voice.

Still on her knees, she crawled a few feet forward and gingerly pressed her face into the little girl's heat. The scent was intoxicating and her head swam with arousal as she slipped her tongue out from between her lips and into the spread pair in front of her. Katja gasped as the slippery muscle wormed its way into her tight hole.

"That's right, my pet. Your queen's pleasure is more hnn... important." Her right hand stroked Hana's dark red hair slowly while the other held the remote and steadied her against the wall.

Katja let her eyes droop closed as the treatment continued. Hana slid her tongue in and out of the little girl's pussy like a pro, making sure to pass over all the parts that felt the best. Her hands were used only to cup the girl's ass as her tongue played. She pulled her tiny hips tighter against her open mouth as the little blond rocked slowly against her. Hana kissed the girl's pussy lips and then her clit, coaxing it out from under its hood. She would flick her tongue over the little button and pull it between her teeth, alternatively plunging her tongue back into her sopping passage, until the younger girl's moans were drowned out only by the sound of the crashing waves. Hana knew she was close and she wasn't about to let up. She opened her mouth wide enough to engulf the entirety of her young mistress' hairless mound. She sucked on her whole pussy inside her mouth and drove her tongue deep down the blond's hole and up against her g-spot until it began to clench tightly around her tongue. Katja let out a long moan and Hana felt a hot liquid hit the back of her throat as Katja squirted straight into her waiting mouth. Once the last stream had trickled down her gullet, she lapped at the droplets on Katja's pussy lips and freed her mouth from her quivering snatch.

There were subtle teeth marks on the little girl's pussy where the russet had clamped her mouth and Katja did her best to look angry as she recovered from her powerful orgasm.

"You got way too greedy, Hana." Katja panted. "You're not supposed to enjoy your punishment." She took a moment to readjust the bottom of her swimsuit, slipping it back over her pussy.

Hana remained on her knees, licking her lips and smiling. She always enjoyed drinking Katja's cum. Making her queen squirt was her favorite thing in the world to do. Suddenly, she doubled over and clutched at her own heat over the fabric of her bikini, but Katja had forbid her from touching herself. Despite that, she began to slip her hand beneath the waist band when, much to her dismay, the sensation stopped altogether.

She slid the switch back to the bottom. "If you're going to get over excited _and_ disobey my orders, then I'll have to make you suffer even more. Get back on your hands and knees." Katja commanded as she readjusted the beach bag slung over her shoulder. "We're leaving."

"Leaving? But...!"

"Hana. We're leaving... for now. Don't even think you're getting a break though."

Her steely tone sent a shiver down Hana's spine. She got to her hands and knees with excitement welling in her heart, certain that she would finally receive the kind of abuse that she so wantonly craved.

"Tonight." She spoke, as if she could hear the voice in Hana's head. "You'll receive your punishment come nightfall."

#write new stuff here

Hana felt the weight of the little girl press down on her back again and straightened up to support her.

"But for now, take me back to our room." Katja continued. "There are preparations to be made."

Having sat astride her mount once more, the little queen set her in motion and so they carried on their playful charade, casually trotting past the people foolish enough to think the display cute and up to the room they had rented from the beach resort. Come nightfall, as promised, they were preparing to set out again... not a soul on the beach and barely a star in the sky.

They stood just outside the resort building, Hana waiting anxiously and Katja perfectly content to deny her a minute more. In the dead of night, not a soul could be heard stirring in the building.

She spoke at last, turning to face her red-headed plaything. "Now my pet, we'll pick up where we left off."

Pushing Hana down onto her knees in the sand, she began rummaging through her bag until she took hold of what she had wanted. The russet looked back over her shoulder to see her queen draw forth a strange bunch of what looked like leather with a clip on the end. The smaller girl lifted the back of Hana's skimpy bikini bottoms and clipped the object onto the waistband. She took a moment to adjust the strange tangle and it became clear what it was.

"A crude horse's tail perhaps, but the best I could find." She said more to herself than Hana.

Before standing up, she grabbed the fabric and wrenched it upwards so that it dug harshly into the folds of Hana's pussy, making her moan loudly in the process. It didn't change her appearance a great deal because the dark orange bikini she was wearing didn't try all that hard to cover her in the first place. The tidy triangles of fabric that composed her suit covered only what they needed to and nothing more. On either side, that back and front were held together by no more than a string across her thigh and the matching top was just the same, covering only the front if her breasts and little more. Katja moved now to the upper piece of clothing and wrapped her arms around the russet's back to cup her breasts. Instead of the teasing Hana desired, she simply pulled each piece of cloth to the side, leaving her breasts exposed to the world.

Hana squirmed as the little girl worked, eager to get to the real punishment and looking desperate when Katja came to stand in front of her. The pigtailed blonde answered her plea by drawing forth a pair of ears, much like those of a cat but with shorter hair, and fixing them upon her head. Then came two more objects. In one hand, she now held a bit and in the other a riding crop.

"How many things did you pack in that bag, Katja-sama?" Hana wondered and with good reason.

"As many as it takes to keep you in line of course." Her answer was simple, as if it should be obvious and she promptly fit the bit into her pet's mouth to silence her. She draped the beach towel she carried with her over Hana as a saddle and gently settled herself into her seat, legs hanging off to the side.

She slung the bag back over her shoulder and smacked Hana's bare ass, setting them off on their exhibitionist trip across the moonlit breach. Katja had been very specific. Her punishment was being paraded across the beach front, exposed and humiliated. When she asked what they would do if they were caught, the little dominatrix simply replied, "You'll just have to crawl fast enough."

Hana knew better than to try to resist. Honestly, she didn't want to. Even if it was something as humiliating as this, she loved to be punished by her wicked little queen. Lived for it. No amount of humiliation could quell her masochistic desires. In fact, it only fueled them more. As she crawled down the beach's embankment towards the waves rolling onto the sand in the distance, her only real concern was whether she would be rewarded once they were done. Or rather, that was the only concern had she the capacity for, because the gradually growing vibrations in her center and the deliciously painful welts that were being left on her ass had destroyed any and all intelligent thought. Her mind was a swirl of nothing but Katja and her desperate need for release that she'd been denied time and time again today.

They reached the top of the hill at last and Katja tugged at the reins in her pet's mouth to guide her down the other bank and out towards the shore. Down to the beach she rode, and out over the sand. Katja admired the partially moon where it hung in the sky while Hana labored under her. She directed the girl to trot through the surf that lapped at the shore's edge and dragged her bare feet through the cool water. The refreshing water soothed Hana's aching limbs and washed away some of the sand that stuck to her skin.

When she had had her fill of sauntering about the beach, she directed Hana back towards the resort. When at last the red head trotted up to the stairs, Katja instructed her pet to carry her up to their room. Hana carried her queen into their room on her back. Having arrived soundly, she returned to her knees so that the blond could dismount. With her curling pigtails bouncing; she stood, crossed the room, and locked the door behind them. Alone in the room, Katja stretched and yawned as if she had been the one carrying someone around. Hana hadn't moved, keeping still like a horse who'd been tied to a post.

The young girl chuckled, admiring her success. "Alright, Hana. You can be done with that." She walked over and took the bit from her mouth as she said so.

"Thank you my queen!" And with that the russet collapsed onto the hard tile floor, the towel then lifted from her back.

"I suppose you've been a pretty obedient pet after all." The blond sat by the side of her legs and rubbed her hands over her squeezable ass, admiring the plethora of red marks adorning her supple skin. "I guess you've earned a little treat." She kissed the cheek of her ass. "So, would you like to come?"

"I...! I... I would but..." She looked back at her queen with uncertain eyes.

"Don't worry." Katja spoke quietly. "It won't be the only time."

She flipped the switch on her remote all the way to the top and rammed two fingers from her right hand into Hana's dripping pussy. The whole time she was being ridden, the russet had felt the vibrations inside her pussy fluctuating, high and low and high again, eventually matching the rhythm of the waves, but it had never been intense enough to make her come. The sudden spike made her arch her back and let out a throaty moan. Katja clutched the little bullet vibrator that was lodged deep inside Hana's sopping and used her two fingers to guide it tightly against her g-spot. In mere seconds, she had tipped over the edge and her wet hole began convulsing around the digits, juices already beginning to seep forth.

"K-K-Katja-samaaaaaaAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Her body shook with orgasm and a rush of pussy juice ran down her thighs and pooled on the floor.

Katja withdrew her fingers and pulled the little vibrator out with them. She brought it up to the red head's mouth to be cleaned and the older girl gladly took the glistening bullet into her mouth, tasting her cum that thoroughly coated it. She was startled when Katja suddenly flipped it on and she felt it buzz in her mouth for just a moment, her tongue going numb from the vibrations

"Get up, Hana." She said after a time, holding out her hand and allowing the russet to plop the vibrator into her palm. "We need to get you cleaned up too."

Hana peered down at her hands and knees that were covered in sand and nodded her agreement, getting slowly to her shaky feet. Katja pulled at the strings of her skimpy bikini, leaving the bottoms to drop to the floor tail and all and the top to drift down after it. Together, they walked to the bathroom at the other end of their suite where Hana stepped into the tub and turned the knob until hot water began to cascade over her aching form from the showerhead above. Katja stowed the bullet and fiddled around with her beach bag whilst Hana worked the hot water into her short red hair. When the little girl stood again, she stripped out of her dark blue one-piece, slipped past the curtain, and stood behind her pet with a rope in one hand and a pair of clamps in the other.

"Even your reward needs to be torturous." She answered Hana's questioning look when she peered back and shot her a wicked smile. "Now face the wall my, dear, and raise your arms."

With some difficulty, due to her diminutive stature, Katja managed to tie the older girl's arms to the shower head above her. She was now standing there in the spray, helpless and shaking with anticipation.  
"Please, be rough with me, Katja-sama. I want you to abuse every inch of me." She shook her lovely hips as a sexy invitation.

"That's not something I need to be told. I know exactly how you are." And she gave the russet's ass a hard smack.

Pressing her body against her depraved companion's, she took one clamp in hand and stretched it wide, let it snap onto the red head's hardened nipple, received an erotic scream in response.

"Fuah... hah! K...Katja-sama, please punish me mooooooooore!" A clamp snapped shut on her other nipple as well.

"You're enjoying this aren't you, you horny little bitch?" Katja slapped her ass again and left a red mark shaped like her hand. "If you want to come, you'll have to beg for it." Her fingers clutched the older girl's ass and kneaded the soft flesh tauntingly.

"Please, Katja-sama. I need it so bad, please!" Her head hung limp between her raised arms. The heat of the water that splashed down her back was nothing compared to the heat welling up inside her.

Katja idly stroked her fingers across Hana's pussy lips as she hugged her, head pressed into the other girl's back and her other hand pulling at the clamps. "I hardly think you really meant it..."

Hana felt something inside her snap. This was one time she couldn't stand to be teased anymore. "Please, my queen, I need you to make me come so bad that it hurts! Please fuck me hard! Torture my little pussy till I can't even think straight anymore! I can't take this heat another minute!"

"Oh alright. If you're going to carry on like that, then I guess I don't have a choice. Such a needy girl..." She chuckled and pulled herself away, resting outside the curtain to her endless bag of tricks.

"No peeking." The little girl commanded as she stood behind her pet yet again. "Or you won't be getting your reward." So Hana fought the urge to twist around and see what was happening.

At first nothing could be heard over the sound of the water, but then the blond gagged once and she could be heard taking a loud breath. Afterwards, she spit on something and proclaimed that it was ready as she ran one finger over Hana's engorged lips and dipped it inside. It pumped in and out a few times before being joined by a second and then slowly a third. They pressed in deeply and fanned apart, stretching the tight passage. After a minute, they were withdrawn and something rubbery was pressed against her entrance. Katja plunged it inside roughly knowing full well that her darling Hana always enjoyed a bit of pain.

"Ahh that's... so g-good... ah please don't... stop!" But that's the last thing that would happen.

The dildo slipped past her lips and drove in farther and farther. It continued on, spreading apart her moist passage until the head bumped against her cervix and there was nowhere else for it to go. Wrapping a fist around the toy, Katja started pounding the tied girl with it roughly. She drew it all the way out and slammed it back inside to the russet's deepest part, making her cry out every time it knocked against her very core. What she didn't expect was for the other end to bump against the inside of her thigh.

"Um, Katja-sama? Just... how long is this dildo?"

"Ah, so now we come to the real fun." Was her only response.

The dildo of undetermined length slid out of her pussy, much to her dismay, and wasn't replaced. From behind her, the russet could hear little moans and whimpers. What was going on? Suddenly a little hand stretched up and burst the knot that kept her arms raised. She flopped to the floor of the tub thankfully and the impact caused her breasts to jiggle and the clamps to pull at her nipples.

"Katja?" She started to turn around. "What are you...?"

Mere inches away from her face, Katja dangled the dildo teasingly. Following it from her hand, it went back and deep inside the little girl's pussy. "Ehehe... do you like my dick Hana? Come suck your queen."

Hana didn't need to be told that twice. She inched forward and took the toy quickly into her mouth. She was surprised to find that it was dry, relatively speaking. There was no trace of her cum on it and she realised Katja had inserted the end that she had been fucked with. That thought got her dripping even more and she deep throated then her queen's false cock, coating it with spit as Katja pressed her hands into the short red hair for balance, moaning from the dildo jostling inside her.

When it was sufficiently slippery inside her mouth, she drew back and stroked the toy with her hand. "Katja..." She peered upwards with a look that was lustfully pleading.

"Get on your knees, Hana." She commanded.

For the umpteenth time tonight, Hana got down on all fours and waited for what came next. The dildo head pressed against her again and this time pushed inside with agonizing slowness. It drew out and then slipped in again, Katja holding the toy with one hand and gripping Hana's hip with the other. As she worked up speed, she removed the hand that held it in place and roughly started slamming their hips together. Skin slapped against wet skin, their sweat was swept away by the flowing water which grew cooler as their bodies grew hotter. Katja worked her hips in a rapid rhythm against her docile pet who strung gasps and moans together like an erotic symphony. Her pleasure increased as the lengthy dildo was worked indecisively, further inside one girl than the other and then swapping the next second. She wasn't going to last much longer, but the little girl was fading just as fast. The double headed dildo slipped and slid between their two pussies as they slammed together, fucking the smaller blond just as thoroughly as the russet. Against her wishes, Katja tipped over the edge first, not use to being on the receiving end of this sort of abuse, but she was determined to take Hana with her. She collapsed onto the older girl's back, her pussy already convulsing, and none too gently pulled a clamp free from one of her nipples.

"Don't let your queen cum alone." She mumbled while squeezing the clamp open as far as it would go. Without any warning, she let it snap closed on Hana's protruding clit.

"KATJA-SAMAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Juice squirted out onto the floor and Hana slipped down onto her elbows. Finally she gave up entirely and let herself fall sideways onto the floor of the tub with the little blonde curled next to her. The clamp popped off of her clit, but the dildo still connected them.

After several minutes of panting and gasping, Katja freed herself from the dildo with a moan and crawled into a sitting position against the side with the curtain behind her. Hana shortly did the same, though she merely sat upon the dildo, reluctant to dislodge it, and the water that had pooled around their bodies was finally allowed to flow down the drain. They sat quietly with the showerhead hissing, spraying water into their laps.

"This has certainly been a fun little trip." Katja admitted, leaning into the warmth of Hana's shoulder. "But I think that it's about time for us to head home tomorrow."

The russet wore a blissful expression to match her glazed eyes. She placed a kiss atop the wet, blonde hair that was just up to her shoulder. When she spoke, it was a far away, but happy sigh. "Yeah... home. Torture me lots there too, okay?"

Katja had to hide her smile.

* * *

**A/N: Please do read the first draft. It's more my usual style. But If not, I hope you enjoyed. Till next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here we have the original version that I wrote, composed of my own personal preferences. No better or worse than its revision in my opinion.**

**Warnings: Anal**

* * *

"Katja-sama, this is unbearable!"

"Unbearable? I don't recall the point of torture being to make the punishment tolerable."

"But this isn't torture..." She said sullenly. "You're just being aaaaAAAAHHHH!" She moaned loudly as the little blond casually flicked the switch she held in her fist that was folded behind her head and several curious heads turned in their direction. "Ahhhhhh!" She went again, intentionally loud enough to be heard. "It sure is hot out here! Ahahaha!" And she fanned herself with her hand to make her point until the bystanders bought her lie.

"You really should have more decency." Katja said coolly, as the russet flopped helplessly onto the towel beside her.

It was a lovely summer's day at the beach and everyone was taking advantage of it. The whole resort was bustling with people taking the heat off or the sun in. Groups of people would walk past the umbrella they relaxed under with ice cream or drinks from the juice bar and for every pack of them that sauntered by, Katja would give the little remote in her hand a flick and Hana would fight back tears as she strained to maintain her composure and not lose it on the spot. This had gone on for the better part of two hours, her little mistress casually enjoying the beautifully sunny day, stretched out on the towel in her dark blue one-piece with shades covering her eyes.

Her expression had been completely unreadable the whole time they had been there and she had been calmly teasing the red head since the beginning. The little dominatrix was being particularly cruel today. As they laid there in the open, she would grab a handful of the russet's ass, or outright put her hand up her top and grope her nicely sized breasts (whether someone was looking or not), and she'd even taken the time to put a nice mark on the other girl's neck with her teeth, proclaiming for all the world that she belonged to the queen. Intermittently, she would give her little remote a flick if Hana got too cheeky or she got bored and all this tormenting had escalated to the point where Hana had to jump in the ocean to justify the wet patch that darkened her orange bikini bottom.

The whole day Hana had been on the edge, but never any further and all the passing taunts were leaving her flustered and bolder than usual. "This is too cruel, Katja-sama. I don't want it to continue like this!"

"Eh? What are you going on about?" Katja at last pulled the shades down from her eyes slightly with one hand to peer at the older girl beside her who had raised her head and begun staring intently.

"I don't want to do this subtle bullshit anymore! I want you to tie me, whip me, and abuse me like you always do!" Her look was one of pleading and need.

"How very troublesome... a beast begging to be abused by the queen. How do I punish you if that's what you want? You'll never learn from being rewarded." The blond peered into the bright blue sky and took in the sounds of the people bustling about them. All those people... "Hana." She spoke, standing suddenly and whipping off her shades. "We're going for a walk."

"Eh? A walk?" She followed suit and stood, the younger girl quickly folding the towel and tucking it into the beach bag that she then slung over her shoulder.

"Rather, I'm going for a ride."

"Ah!" Hana obediently got to her knees at these words and Katja sat astride her back, legs hanging off to the side, and gave her ass a slap to get her moving.

Across the beach she crawled, drawing the attention of several people as she went, but Katja's persona was disarming as ever. She waved at people who glanced their way and smiled cutely, giggling. Some waved back and others just laughed warmly, exclamations of "Aww how cute." and "Look at them playing." floated about on the breeze, and everyone shortly returned to their own business. They jumped into the surf when they approached the water's edge and swam about the large rock face that dived the two halves of this rather unique beach, rather than walk over on the sand and draw attention.

The rock face here was the only bit of land that had weathered the years of punishment from the ocean waves, the land on either side of it having given in and become sand eventually. The beach was created in such a way that one half was always shaded and it would switch by the time of day. Somewhere in the afternoon the sun would move far enough in the sky to shine onto the other side of the resilient rock wall and so at that time, the beach dwellers would move to the other side if they still wanted to tan or simply stay and enjoy the shade. Ordinarily, one moves to the other side by traveling far enough up the beach and then back down the slope on the other side.

It was early enough in the day, when the two girls had switched sides, that no-one else had yet done so and so the little blond sauntered out of the water to the rock face with the russet in tow, hopelessly drooling over her swaying hips. Katja stretched out on the wall and struck a pose so that Hana could get an eye-full of the wet material that clung to her little curves.

"Katja-sama, what are we doing here?" She asked, walking up.

Katja wiggled her finger for the red-head to come closer and when she did, the blonde slapped her across the face, the older girl falling to her knees.

"What's gotten into you Hana? Talking back the way you have been." She took the russet's chin in her hands. "Do you not like my punishment anymore? Would you prefer something like this?" She pressed the remote in her palm against Hana's cheek and pushed it so that the switch would slide to the top. Her slave's eyes glazed over and mouth fell agape as a moan escaped her throat. "You would, wouldn't you? But... I don't care about your pleasure."

She snapped the switch all the way off and left a scratch on the girl's cheek where she had pulled it.

"Katja-sama, please...!" She was slapped again.

"You don't get a say in how I torture you. The horse doesn't talk back to the queen who rides it. You act as if someone wrote up a stupid scenario where you were my equal... Well, I can promise that's only a work of fiction."

Hana gazed up at her queen expectantly, a look of lust still in her eyes and no sign that she even had any pride to injure.

"You masochistic little pedophile..." Katja chuckled. "So long as you're down there..." Remote still in one hand, she used the other to pull aside the wet fabric of her swimsuit and then spread apart her moist nether lips with two fingers. "Put that worthless mouth of yours to good use."

"Yes my queen." Hana replied, trying to keep the excitement out of her voice.

Still on her knees, she crawled a few feet forward and gingerly pressed her face into the little girl's heat. The scent was intoxicating and her head swam with arousal as she slipped her tongue out from between her lips and into the spread pair in front of her. Katja gasped as the slippery muscle wormed its way into her tight hole.

"That's right, my pet. Your queen's pleasure is more hnn... important." Her right hand stroked Hana's dark red hair slowly while the other held the remote and steadied her against the wall.

Katja let her eyes droop closed as the treatment continued. Hana slid her tongue in and out of the little girl's pussy like a pro, making sure to pass over all the parts that felt the best. Her hands were used only to cup the girl's ass as her tongue played. She pulled her tiny hips tighter against her open mouth as the little blond rocked slowly against her. Hana kissed the girl's pussy lips and then her clit, coaxing it out from under its hood. She would flick her tongue over the little button and pull it between her teeth, alternatively plunging her tongue back into her sopping passage, until the younger girl's moans were drowned out only by the sound of the crashing waves. Hana knew she was close and she wasn't about to let up. She opened her mouth wide enough to engulf the entirety of her young mistress' hairless mound. She sucked on her whole pussy inside her mouth and drove her tongue deep down the blond's hole and up against her g-spot until it began to clench tightly around her tongue. Katja let out a long moan and Hana felt a hot liquid hit the back of her throat as Katja squirted straight into her waiting mouth. Once the last stream had trickled down her gullet, she lapped at the droplets on Katja's pussy lips and freed her mouth from her quivering snatch.

There were subtle teeth marks on the little girl's pussy where the russet had clamped her mouth and Katja did her best to look angry as she recovered from her powerful orgasm.

"You got way too greedy, Hana." Katja panted. "You're not supposed to enjoy your punishment." She took a moment to readjust the bottom of her swimsuit, slipping it back over her pussy.

Hana remained on her knees, licking her lips and smiling. She always enjoyed drinking Katja's cum. Making her queen squirt was her favorite thing in the world to do. Suddenly, she doubled over and clutched at her own heat over the fabric of her bikini, but Katja had forbid her from touching herself. Despite that, she began to slip her hand beneath the waist band when, much to her dismay, the sensation stopped altogether.

She slid the switch back to the bottom. "If you're going to get over excited _and_ disobey my orders, then I'll have to make you suffer even more. Get back on your hands and knees." Katja commanded as she reached one hand into the beach bag. "We're leaving."

"Leaving? But...!"

"Hana. We're leaving."

Her steely tone sent a shiver down Hana's spine. She got to her hands and knees with excitement welling in her heart, certain that she would finally receive the kind of abuse that she so wantonly craved. The smaller girl didn't speak a word as she drew forth an object from her bag. She commanded the russet to close her eyes and open her mouth. After she complied, the older girl had a hard plastic bulb thrust into her mouth. As instructed, she sucked on it until it was nice and wet and then it was promptly pulled from her mouth. She felt Katja walk around and settle behind her before her bikini bottom was pulled up into her pussy harshly. Pushing it to the side, the bulb was then unceremoniously shoved into her ass. She screamed in pleasurable pain from the sudden intrusion, mewling and squirming as her ass struggled to adjust to the size. The little blond now reached around to her breasts and took one in each hand. She pulled down on the red head's sports bra style bikini top until her breasts popped free over the top. Letting go of the fabric, it snapped back against her and pulled her exposed breasts up nicely. Into her mouth was now placed a metal bit and Katja tossed the reins over her head. Laying the towel on the girl's back like a saddle, the young girl took her seat and completed ensemble with a pair of ears she slipped onto the russet's head. Cat, horse, whatever they were, they did the job fine.

"How many things did you pack in that bag, Katja-sama?" Hana wondered and with good reason.

"As many as it takes to keep you in line of course." Her answer was simple, as if it should be obvious and with that she took out her last item: a riding crop.

She slung the bag back over her shoulder and smacked Hana's bare ass, setting them off on their exhibitionist trip back to the changing room. Hana knew better than to try to resist. Honestly, she didn't want to. Even if it was something as humiliating as this, she loved to be punished by her wicked little queen. Lived for it. No amount of humiliation could quell her masochistic desires. In fact, it only fueled them more. As she crawled up the beach's embankment towards the patrons that strolled about the sands, her only real concern was whether they would get in trouble for indecency. Or rather, that would have been her only concern had she the capacity to care still, but the gradually growing vibrations in her center and the deliciously painful welts that were being left on her ass had destroyed any and all intelligent thought. Her mind was a swirl of nothing but Katja and her desperate need for release that she'd been denied time and time again today.

They reached the top of the hill at last and Katja tugged at the reins in her pet's mouth to indicate that she wanted to parade her down across the beach front, the long way to their destination. Hana's tail swished from side to side as she trotted along, not a hint of embarrassment to make her stumble. The looks and words they received now were quite a bit different. Some people would turn away in disgust or hurry their children off to some other part of the beach. Many others stood completely still and silent, petrified by the sight. The innocent little girl that many of them had seen just a little awhile ago had warped her cute game into something unimaginable. Still she waved at bystanders, but her smile now had a hint of some dominatrix demon, a twisted individual to be sure. As she continued to whip Hana and flaunt her about, some of the more depraved onlookers would snap photos and wipe the drool away from their mouths, but not one of them would approach. No peasant dared get near the queen.

When she had had her fill of sauntering about the beach, she directed Hana towards the changing rooms. Their path was cleared ahead of them as they continued turning heads and dropping jaws. When at last the red head trotted up to the changing room door, Katja led her inside and, dismounting her pet, locked the door behind them. A alone in the room, Katja stretched and yawned as if she had been the one carrying someone around. Hana hadn't moved, keeping still like a horse who'd been tied to a post.

The young girl chuckled, admiring her success. "Alright, Hana. You can be done with that." She walked over and took the bit from her mouth as she said so.

"Thank you my queen!" And with that the russet collapsed onto the hard tile floor, the towel then lifted from her back.

"I suppose you've been a pretty obedient pet after all." The blond sat by the side of her legs and rubbedher hands over her squeezable ass, admiring the plethora of red marks adorning her supple skin. "I guess you've earned a little treat." She kissed the cheek of her ass. "So, would you like to come?"

"I...! I... I would, but..." She looked back at her queen with uncertain eyes.

"Don't worry." Katja spoke quietly. "It won't be the only time."

She flipped the switch on her remote all the way to the top and rammed two fingers from her right hand into Hana's dripping pussy. The whole time she was being ridden, the russet had felt the vibrations inside her pussy fluctuating, always highest when someone was nearby, but it had never been intense enough to make her come. The sudden spike made her arch her back and let out a throaty moan. Katja reached the little bullet vibrator that was lodged inside Hana and used her two fingers to hold it tightly against her g-spot. In mere seconds, she had tipped over the edge and her wet hole began convulsing around the digits, her ass squeezing the tail bulb.

"K-K-Katja-samaaaaaaAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Her body shook with orgasm and a rush of pussy juice ran down her thighs and pooled on the floor.

Katja withdrew her fingers and the vibrator with them. She brought them up to the red head's mouth to be cleaned and the older girl greedily licked them all clean.

"Get up, Hana." She said after a time, patting said girl on the back. "We need to get you cleaned up too.

Hana peered down at her hands and knees that were covered in sand and nodded her agreement, getting slowly to her shaky feet. She walked to the shower just a few feet away and turned the knob until hot water began to cascade over her aching form. Katja fiddled around with her beach bag whilst Hana worked the hot water into her short red hair. When the little girl stood again, she was walking towards her pet with a rope in one hand and a pair of clamps in the other.

"Even your rewards need to be torturous." She answered Hana's questioning look and shot her a wicked smile. "Now face the wall my, dear. And raise your arms."

With some difficulty, due to her diminutive stature, Katja managed to tie the older girl's arms to the shower head above her. She was now standing there in the spray, helpless and shaking with anticipation.  
"Please, be rough with me, Katja-sama. I want you to abuse every inch of me." She shook her horse hair tail as a sexy invitation.

"That's not something I need to be told. I know exactly how you are." And she gave the russet's ass a hard smack.

Pressing her body against her depraved companion's, she pulled her bikini top down onto her stomach and wrenched the bottoms firm he p her legs, letting the other girl kick them off. The end of the tail poked against her stomach and she leaned into it to jostle it around Hana's stretched asshole. Taking one clamp in hand and stretching it wide, she let it snap onto the red head's hardened nipple, receiving an erotic scream in response.

"Fuah... hah! K...Katja-sama, please punish me mooooooooore!" A clamp snapped shut on her other nipple as well.

"You're enjoying this aren't you, you horny little bitch?" Katja slapped her ass again and left a red mark shaped like her hand. "If you want to come, you'll have to beg for it." Her fingers closed over the tail lodged in the older girl's ass and twisted it back and forth tauntingly.

"Please, Katja-sama. I need it so bad, please!" Her head hung limp between her raised arms. The heat of the water that splashed down her back was nothing compared to the heat welling up inside her.

Katja idly stroked her fingers across Hana's pussy lips as she hugged her, head pressed into the other girl's back and her other hand pulling at the clamps. "I hardly think you really meant it..."

Hana felt something inside her snap. This was one time she couldn't stand to be teased anymore. "Please, my queen, I need you to make me come so bad that it hurts! Please fuck me hard! Torture my little pussy till I can't even think straight anymore! I can't take this heat another minute!"

"Oh alright. If you're going to carrying in like that, then I guess I don't have a choice. Such a needy girl..." She chuckled and pulled herself away, heading back to her endless bag of tricks.

"No peeking." The little girl commanded as she stood behind her pet yet again. "Or you won't be getting your reward." So Hana fought the urge to twist around and see what was happening.

At first nothing could be heard over the sound of the water, but then the blond gagged once and she could be heard taking a loud breath. Afterwards, she spit on something and proclaimed that it was ready as she ran one finger over Hana's engorged lips and dipped it inside. It pumped in and out a few times before being joined by a second and then slowly a third. They pressed in deeply and fanned apart, stretching the tight passage. After a minute, they were withdrawn and something rubbery was pressed against her entrance. Katja plunged it inside roughly now.

"Ahh that's... so g-good... ah please don't... stop!" But that's the last thing that would happen.

The dildo slipped past her lips and drove in farther and farther. It continued on, strain spreading apart her moist passage until the head bumped against her cervix and there was nowhere else for it to go. Wrapping a fist around the toy, Katja started pounding the tied girl with it roughly. She drew it all the way out an slammed it back inside to the russet's deepest part and she would cry out every time it slammed against her very core. What she didn't expect was for the other end to bump against the inside of her thigh.

"Um Katja-sama? Just how long is this dildo?"

"Ah, so now we come to the real fun." Was her only response.

The dildo of undetermined length slid out of her pussy, much to her dismay, and wasn't replaced. From behind her, the russet could hear little moans and whimpers. What was going on? Suddenly a little hand stretched up and burst the knot that kept her arms raised. She flopped to the floor thankfully and the impact caused her breasts to jiggle and the clamps to pull at her nipples.

"Katja?" She started to turn around. "What are you...?"

Mere inches away from her face, Katja dangled the dildo teasingly. Following it from her hand, it went back and deep inside the little girl's pussy. "Ehehe... do you like my dick Hana? Come suck your queen."

Hana didn't need to be told that twice. She inched forward and took the two quickly into her mouth. She was surprised to find that it was dry, relatively speaking. There was no taste of her juices on it and she realised Katja had inserted the end that she had been fucked with. That thought got her dripping even more and she deep throated the toy, coating it with spit as Katja pressed her hands into the short red hair for balance, moaning from the dildo jostling inside her.

When it was sufficiently slippery inside her mouth, she drew back and stoked the toy with her hand. "Katja..." She peered upwards with a look that was lustfully pleading.

"Get on your knees, Hana." She commanded.

For the umpteenth time today, Hana got down on all fours and waited for what came next. The dildo head pressed against her again and this time pushed inside with agonizing slowness. It drew out and then in again, Katja holding the toy with one hand and gripping Hana's hip with the other. As she worked up speed, she removed the hand that held it in place and roughly started slamming their hips together. Skin slapped against wet skin, their sweat swept away by the flowing water which grew cooler as their bodies grew hotter. Katja worked her hips in a rapid rhythm against her docile pet who strong gasps and moans together like an erotic symphony. Her pleasure was increased as the bulb in her ass was knocked against as well. She wasn't going to last much longer, but the little girl was fading just as fast. The double headed dildo slipped and slid between their two pussies as they together, fucking the smaller blond just as hard as the russet. Against her wishes, Katja tipped over the edge first, not use to being on the receiving end of this sort of abuse, but she was determined to take Hana with her. She collapsed onto the older girl's back, her pussy already convulsing, and none too gently pulled a clamp free from one of her nipples.

"Don't let your queen cum alone." She mumbled while squeezing the clamp open as far as it would go. Without any warning, she let it snap closed on Hana's protruding clit.

"KATJA-SAMAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Juice squirted out onto the floor and Hana slipped down onto her elbows. Finally she gave up entirely and let herself fall spread eagled onto the shower floor with the little blonde sprawled on top of her. he clamp popped off of her clit, but the dildo still connected them.

After several minutes of panting and gasping, Katja freed herself from the dildo with a moan and crawled up to the red head's face. Hana lifted her head just high enough that Katja could place one lingering kiss on her lips before she stood and began peeling of her one- piece to change.

Hana lay immobile on the floor, a toy still lodged firmly and both her pussy and ass.

"Get yourself together, Hana. We're going home."

The russet brunette wore a blissful expression to match her glazed eyes. When she spoke, it was a far away, but happy sigh. "Yeah... home. Torture me lots there too, okay?"

Katja had to hide her grin.

* * *

**A/N: And there you have it. My first and last request. Heretofore I will continue to write stories as only I see fit so you can expect all sorts of chaos. Till next time.**


End file.
